gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dennis Schmidt-Foß
|GebOrt = Aschenaffenburg |imdb = 0773269}} Dennis Schmidt-Foß (*05. August 1970 in Aschaffenburg) ist ein deutscher Schauspieler, Hörspiel- und Synchronsprecher. In Glee spricht er Dustin Goolsby. Leben Während der fünfjährigen Produktion von "Dawson’s Creek" arbeitete er an der Seite seines Bruders Gerrit Schmidt-Foß, der dort den männliche Protagonisten sprach. Ab der zweiten Staffel kam noch sein zweiter Bruder Florian Schmidt-Foß hinzu, der Kerr Smith synchronisierte. Im Aufnahmestudio war außerdem Dascha Lehmann als deutsche Stimme von Katie Holmes beschäftigt, welche er am 21. August 2001 heiratete. Sie leben zusammen in Berlin, mittlerweile haben sie eine Tochter namens Dalia. Werk Im Synchronstudio arbeitete er das erste Mal mit sieben Jahren. Mittlerweile ist er einer der vielbeschäftigsten Synchronsprecher seiner Generation und dient als Standardstimme von Freddie Prinze jr., Joshua Jackson, Michael C. Hall, Ryan Reynolds und von Eddie Murphy seit dem Jahr 2007 als Nachfolger von Randolf Kronberg. Sein jüngerer Bruder Gerrit Schmidt-Foß arbeitet ebenfalls als Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher, auch sein anderer Bruder Florian Schmidt-Foß war zeitweise in der Synchronisation tätig. Film & Fernsehen Dennis Schmidt-Foß spielte bereits in jungen Jahren in Filmproduktionen mit wie "Die Kinder aus No. 67" (1980) und "Die Dame vom Palast Hotel" (1985). Auch in Fernsehserien sah man ihn als Jugendlicher in diversen Nebenrollen, beispielsweise in "Löwenzahn" (1984), "Tatort" (1986) und "Ein Heim für Tiere" (1987), hier an der Seite seines jüngeren Bruders Gerrit Schmidt-Foß. Bis heute tritt er in zahlreichen Fernsehserien auf, unter anderem in "Wolffs Revier" (1995), "Max Wolkenstein" (1996), "Dr. Sommerfeld - Neues vom Bülowbogen" (1998), "Ein starkes Team" (2001) und in TV-Filmen wie "Herz oder Knete" (2002) oder "Ich leih mir eine Familie" (2006). Hörspiele & Bücher Ende der 80er Jahre begann Schmidt-Foß auch als Hörspielsprecher tätig zu werden. Als die Jugendbuchserie "Das Schloß-Trio" unter der Regie von Heikedine Körting beim Label Europa vertont wurde, übernahm er von 1988 bis 1989 neben Simon Jäger die zweite männliche Hauptrolle als "Turbo" Toshikiara. Eine weitere Hauptrolle wurde ihm in der Neuauflage der "Jan Tenner"–Hörspielreihe (2001-02) vom Label Kiddinx zuteil als Nachfolger von Lutz Riedel, und auch im gleichnamigen Computerspiel sprach er den Protagonisten. Weitere Auftritte in Kinder- Hörspielproduktion hatte er unter anderem in der Reihe "Wendy", wo er zwischen 1998 und 2004 männliche Gastrollen sprach, und einmal in "Anne auf Green Gables" (2008) von Titania Medien. Bei diesem Label betätigte er sich auch als Gruselkabinett-Sprecher in den Folgen "Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray" (2009) und "Der Tempel" (2009). Außerdem ist er seit 2008 wieder an der Seite von Simon Jäger in der Universal Mystery-Reihe "Jack Slaughter" vom Hörspiellabel FOLGENREICH als Rick Silver zu hören. Außerdem übernahm er die Sprecherrolle des Richie Hanson in der 143. "Drei ???"- Folge "Die Poker-Hölle" (2010). Für den Rusch Verlag, der für seine Hörbücher aus dem Bereich der Ratgeberliteratur meistens bekannte Schauspieler oder Synchronsprecher einsetzt, las Dennis Schmidt-Foß 2004 Einwand-frei verkaufen zusammen mit Peer Augustinski und 2006 Entscheide dich jetzt!, wo er auch als Autor genannt wird. Synchronisation Dennis in der deutschen Snychronkartei Einem breiten Publikum ist Dennis Schmidt-Foß vor allem durch seine Stimme bekannt. Schon als Jugendlicher übernahm er größere Sprechrollen, so sprach er 1986 Birk Borkasson in der Astrid-Lindgren-Verfilmung "Ronja Räubertochter" und 1987 Jerry O'Connell als Vern Tessio in der Stephen-King-Adaption "Stand by Me – Das Geheimnis eines Sommers". Ende der 1990er wurde die Arbeit im Synchronstudio zu seiner Hauptbeschäftigung. Bereits 1997 wurde er dreimal für die Synchronisation von Freddie Prinze jr. eingesetzt, so auch in dem Horror-Teenie-Film "Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast" und dient seitdem als seine deutsche Feststimme. 1999 war er gleich in drei Serien als Hauptrolle zu hören, in "Power Rangers in Space" als Carlos, in "Ein Trio zum Anbeißen" (1999–2002) als Pete Dunville und Pacey Witter in "Dawson's Creek" (1999-2005). Seither wird er vorwiegend für den Schauspieler Joshua Jackson gebucht, so auch in der Serie "Fringe – Grenzfälle des FBI" (seit 2009). Noch weitere Einsätze in Serienhauptrollen kamen hinzu, wie in den Science-Fiction Serien "Farscape" (2000–2003) und "Andromeda" (2001-2007), in "Third Watch - Einsatz am Limit" (2003-2007) als Officer Ty Davis. Ab 2003 ist ihm mit Michael C. Hall ein weiterer Schauspieler zugeordnet worden, so sprach er den homosexuellen Sohn des Leichenbestatters in der Dramedy "Six Feet Under" bis 2007 und seit 2008 den Serienkiller in der Krimiserie "Dexter". Außerdem war er in den Arztserien "Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme" (2002–2008) und "Grey’s Anatomy" (seit 2006) zu hören, einmal als charismatischer Dr. Pratt und später als chauvinistischer Medizinstudent Alex Karev. In der US-Krimiserie "Las Vegas" (2006–2009) sprach Dennis Schmidt-Foß den Sicherheitschef Danny McCoy, gespielt von Josh Duhamel, den er seitdem in nachfolgenden Filmhauptrollen synchronisierte, z.B. in "Transformers 1" (2007), "Transformers 2" (2009) und "Transformers 3" (2011), als auch in der Komödie "So spielt das Leben" (2010) oder in dem Romantikdrama "The Romantics" (2011). Zunehmend wurde Dennis Schmidt-Foß auch für Hauptrollen bekannter Schauspieler in Kinofilmen besetzt. So synchronisierte er 2004 erstmals Chris Evans in dem High-School-Thriller "Voll gepunktet" und war danach wiederkehrend auf ihm zu hören, mitunter in "Sunshine" (2007), in "Push" (2009) und in "The Losers" (2011). Seit dem Horrorthriller "The Amityville Horror" des Jahres 2005 verleiht er vorwiegend Ryan Reynolds seine Stimme, beispielsweise im Drama "Zurück im Sommer" (2008), in den Romantik-Komödien "Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht" (2008) und "Selbst ist die Braut" (2009), in den Comic-Verfilmungen "X-Men Origins: Wolverine" (2009) und "Green Lantern" (2011) und im Thriller "Buried - Lebend begraben" (2010). Darüber hinaus ist Dennis Schmidt-Foß als Synchronsprecher von Simon Pegg bekannt, den er 2007 in "Hot Fuzz" und "The Good Night" sprach, 2008 in "Run, Fatboy, Run" und "New York für Anfänger", dann 2011 in "Burke und Hare" und "Paul - Ein Alien auf der Flucht". Der Tod seines Kollegen Randolf Kronberg im Jahr 2007 vermachte ihm eine weitere Festbesetzung, seither leiht er Eddie Murphy seine Stimme und war in den Shrek-Filmen "Shrek der Dritte" und "Für immer Shrek" als Esel zu hören sowie 2008 in der Doppelrolle als Raumschiff Dave und dessen Commander der Science-Fiction-Komödie "Mensch, Dave!". Auch Jason Segel wird von ihm seit 2008 verdeutscht, so in den Beziehungskomödien "Nie wieder Sex mit der Ex" (2008), "Trauzeuge gesucht!" (2009) und "Bad Teacher" (2011) als auch in der Fantasyverfilmung von "Gullivers Reisen" (2011). Im Bereich des Anime trat er erstmals 1990 im dritten Teil der Dragonball Z – Filme "Die Entscheidungsschlacht" als Tales auf, 1999 sprach er den Protagonisten Kazuki Fuse im Politthriller "Jin-Roh" und 2005 als Romanautor Eiri Yuki in "Gravitation" (2000). Auch in bekannten japanischen Animeserien wie "Yu-Gi-Oh!" ist Dennis Schmidt-Foß seit 2003 als Duke Devlin dabei, in der Fortsetzung "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX" (2004–2005) als Zane Truesdale und in "×××HOLiC" vertonte er 2008 Shizuka Domeki. Dialogbuch & Regie Seit einigen Jahren ist er auch einige Male als Dialogbuchautor und Dialogregisseur tätig geworden. So arbeitete er im Autorenteam der US-Jugend-Serie "Wildfire" mit, zeichnete sich für die deutsche Fassung des Filmes "Year of the Dog" (2007) des Regisseurs Mike White verantwortlich, erstellte nicht nur das Synchronbuch zum halbdokumentarischen Kriegsdrama "Battle for Haditha" (2007) sondern führte auch Regie bei Filmen wie "Buffalo Soldiers '44 – Das Wunder von St. Anna" (2008) von Spike Lee oder "Fighting" (2009) mit Channing Tatum. Kategorie:Synchronsprecher